


The battles within us

by Mavradxrs



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavradxrs/pseuds/Mavradxrs
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter have a detention together and it will change theirs lived forever





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please don’t be to harsh.

Draco and Harry sat in the small classroom for detention. Harry has forgot his homework and Draco has hit someone with his Veela wings and knocked them out. Harry was trying to keep his eyes down because he was in the room with boy he loved. He felt his cock starting to erect at the thought of kissing Malfoy and placed a hand on his crotch area. Malfoy seemed just as uninterested but he has the same thoughts running through his mind. He was in the same room as the Potter boy without the stress of having his friends around him could he be himself?  
Harry looked at Draco and before he could stop himself said, “hey”  
Draco looked at Harry with a confused look on his face. Why was the Potter boy talking to him?   
“Hey” He retuned the greeting cautiously and turned to look at him.   
“Um.” Harry froze as Draco looked at him. He focused on his beautiful clean cut cheek bones and scruffy platinum blonde hair. Draco noticed his staring and coughed to focus Harry’s attention back to what he was saying.   
“Um..”  
“Well Potter if you have a question spit it out.” Draco snapped sounding harsher then he wanted. It hurt him to spit out the words. It had gotten harder for him to insult Harry since he discovered he was a Veela.  
Harry froze at this answer but spit out his answer just as quickly.  
“Want to like talk? I mean we’re both locked..” he trailed off at Draco’s puzzled look.   
“You mean have a normal conversation?”  
“Well ya.”  
“Ok..” Draco looked at the boy confused.  
“Well why don’t we start with twenty questions then.” The words came out of Draco’s mouth faster then he could have stopped them. Harry seemed happy with this answer. God he loved seeing Harry smile. Harry slid off his chair and sat on the floor. Draco looked at him confused at first and joined him on the wooden floor.   
“Ok you start Draco.”  
Draco froze for a second, “favorite childhood memory?”   
Harry sat quietly for a moment when Draco realized what he had said. “Wait um.” He closed his eyes in frustration.   
“No its ok Draco.” That was the first time Harry had ever said Draco’s name to his face. They both looked at eachother.  
“Ah sorry I mean Malfo-“   
“No Draco’s good, I mean we are in private after all we don’t always have to hate each other.” Draco and Harry both shared a shocked look as Draco said this and Harry laughed softly.   
“Well, then you can call me Harry.” He held out his hand. Draco hesitated at first and shook it. Harry and Draco both smiled and laughed.  
“Remember when I rejected your hand first year Draco.” Harry looked at him and Draco laughed.   
“Ya, if I hadn’t been such a douche then maybe we could have ended up friends.” Harry stared at Draco.  
“Well then why don’t we start over?”   
Draco looked at him and nodded.   
“I would like that, very much.” He smiled at Harry and Harry laughed.  
“Now back to twenty questions, I guess since where friends now we can ask better questions.”  
“Ya definitely.”   
“Well then you go first, Harry.”  
Harry thought for a moment.  
“What one thing you want most in the world?”  
Draco looked down for a second, hesitates, and said.  
“I guess to be able to live normally, not have to follow my parents rule, not to always be scared of my family being disappointed in me, not having to follow Voldemort, just to get out of my families shadow. Be able to live life as a Veela and not be ashamed of myself.” He looked up at Harry who seems to be studying him.   
“But it’s stupid re-.”  
“Why don’t you come to our Dumbldores army meeting tomorrow.” Harry blurted our.   
“You know, to start your normal life.”  
Draco looked at him, “ Dumbldores what?”  
“Well is a secret club thing I have going to teach everyone defense against the dark arts, I mean if you want you can join, ofcourse you don’t-“   
“I would love to Harry.”   
Draco put his hand on Harry’s thigh but mistake and they both looked at eachother. Harry looked at Draco’s soft lips and Draco bit his lip, softly squeezing Harry’s thigh. Harry started leaning in it kiss him. Draco followed slowly and grabbed Harry hand, entertwining their fingers. Draco’s soft white Veela wings came out of his back and wrapped him and Harry on the floor. Harry reaches out and touched Draco’s sharp jaw line and slid his hand up till it was in the small between his head and neck. But before they got the chance to lock lips Snape barged in.  
Harry and Draco jumped up into their seats, Draco trying to push his wings back into his back, their faces extremely red from what was going to happen.   
“Well then.” Snape said  
“Out.”   
“Yes sir.” Draco and Harry said in unison.   
As they both shuffled out Harry dropped a coin in Draco’s hand. Draco studies the small coin and realized it would tell him when the next meeting was. He looked up to thank Harry but he had gone. Draco smiled to himself softly and his wings came out again, that damn Potter boy. 

Draco made his way back to the Slytheirn common room through the dark corridors of the castles. Why had his wings come out? Why only around Harry? What was this feeling he had in his stomach? Why did he want to kiss Harry, to slam him against a wall and kiss his neck, feel Harry’s warm body under his hands and suck his cock and- his thoughts were interrupted by Blaise.   
“Where were you?”  
“I told you I had detention.”  
“We’ll get in their it’s nearly midnight, and get that look off your face, you look like you just kissed Pansley.”  
Draco fixed his hair and put on a straight face but couldn’t get the image of him and Potter our off his mind

Harry made his way back into the Gryffindor common room. Everyone had been asleep. He sat down on the couch and rubbed the back of his neck. He had nearly kissed the man of his dreams. He laughed to himself softly as he thought about this. Then he thought about how Draco has said he was a Veela. Fleur has been a Veela right? He shoved the thought out of his head and went back to thinking about Draco. He had to talk to someone but who? Then he looked at he fire place and thought about Sirius. He knew the fireplaces where being watched but he had to tell Sirius, he would know after all.   
He grabbed some floo powder and whispered,  
“Number 12 Grimwald place.” And flooed to Sirius  
When he arrived at the house he was surprised to see Sirius sitting at the table. Sirius looked back to see Harry standing behind him and looked at him shocked.   
“What did you-“  
“I almost kissed Draco Malfoy.”   
Sirius froze as he said this.  
“What?”   
“Ya we were just on the floor in detention and he put his hand on my leg and we started to lean in and wings came out of his back.”  
“Wings came out of his back?”   
“Ya he said something about being a Veela.”  
Sirius stood still for a second and then laughed to himself.   
“You know your remind me so much of your father.” He put a hand on Harry’s shoulder.  
“Now just stay calm and go back to school it’s nearly two in the morning ok boy.” He pushed Harry back to the fire place and stepped back. Harry looked back at Sirius and flooed back to the Gryffindor tower and as he did Sirius jumped to the library.  
“Veelas, veelas, veelas aha.” Sirius found a book stashed behind his book shelf and pulled it out. He started reading it and didn’t stop till he had finished it. Unfortunately for his husband, Remus, this was quite distracting.   
“What the hell-“  
“Harry is Draco’s mate.”  
Remus froze in the doorway.  
“What.”  
“Ya Harry flooed here at like two am and I was reading up on Veela because apparently Malfoy is a Veela and they nearly kissed and Harry’s Malfoy’s mate.”   
Remus looked at Sirius and touched his shoulder.   
“Ok I think you need to sleep, we can handle this in the morning. 

Draco sat up in his bed with his wand reading the book Mcgonagall had given him about Veelas. Aside from flipping through a few pages and knowing he was supposed to be beautiful, he Haden’s opened the book. But, after some extensive reading, he had learned why his wings came out and something else, he was Harry’s mate. He haden’t bothered to read the book before but now, he read the whole thing in a single night and sat aw struck on his bed.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table and Harry sat with his back to Draco at the Gryffindor table. They both hadn't slept a wink that night.   
“Harry, Harry!” Hermione yelled at him.  
“What time did you get in from detention with Malfoy you look exasted.”  
Harry looked up at Hermione.   
“Ya about Dra- Malfoy.” He stuttered slightly but continued.   
“I-I invited him to the DA meeting tonight.” Hermione and Ron both looked at Harry with their mouths gaping open.   
“Jeez he must have given you a really good blowjob to join or-“  
“No Ron Jesus.” Harry smiles to himself about the thought of getting a blowjob done by Draco.   
“No I just felt bad and invited him, he has a coin and everything it’s fine guys.”  
“No it’s very not fine!” Hermione screeched.   
“What if he’s spying or-“   
“I trust him, Hermione.”  
“Ok mate seriously what did Malfoy give you.”   
“Nothing I just felt bad ok.” Harry stood up defensively.   
“Alright alright just sit down.”   
“No i think I’m going to get some homework done.” And with that Harry left the Greathall.


	2. Potions class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry begin to break down walls between them, but with Umbridge now on their backs they have to be even more careful and avoid not just their friends suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support in the first chapter!! Everyone’s so sweet! 
> 
> Again this is my first fanfic so i am still learning as I go. If you have any suggestions on ways I can improve my worrying you can comment them below.

Draco wanted to stand up, he wanted to yell at Hermione and Ron. Wanted to hiss at them, tell them that the poor boy was already going through so much and they have the audacity to go and be rude to him. But he knew he couldn’t. He knew he had s reputation to keep  
up. He stood up slowly. Blaise and Pansley both looked at him.  
“I’m going to the bathroom.”  
He didn’t give then a chance to answer as he walked out of the Great hall. As soon as he passed the big oak doors he looked around the staircases. On the third floor stair case he saw his boy, his golden boy, sitting on the cold stone stairs with his glasses on the floor, fingers in his hair. His eyes were red and puffy, he had been crying. He wanted to go up to him, cradle him in his arms, kiss his lightening scar and tell him everything was okay, Draco was their. Instead he walked up the stairs and sat next to Harry. He didn’t look up at first, in fact he stiffened up a bit. Draco was about to stand up and leave when Harry reaches out with his hand and wrapped it around Draco’s small wrists and whispered the words   
“Stay”   
And so Draco sat back down on the cool marble stairs, and Harry placed his head on Draco’s shoulder. Draco relaxed and grabbed Harry’s hand slowly. Thy intertwined their fingers and sat on the stairs. Draco’s Veelas wings came out and layed across the stairs. Running down a few steps below them. Their was silence between them but inside their minds they both had all of these thoughts racing. Draco was thinking about whether his friends would accept this. Would his family? What would people say? Did he care?   
Harry was thinking about the same things. He knew Sirius would support him, but everyone else? He was in love with the son of a death eater, his former worse enemy.   
What neither of them noticed was professor Mgongall standing at the top of the stairs, and behind her Dolores Umbridge.  
“Well what do you have to say about this!” Dolores said. She was furious that not only that her favorite and lest favorite student where together but that the two where in a relationship. Mgongall stood infront of her, looking at the two boys she would consider her sons, sitting on the stairs where they had grown up. She smiled to herself and a small tear rolled down her face. She was proud, proud that her boys had gotten over their feud but scared for them, scared of what Umbridge would do to them.  
Eventually the students started to get ready to go to class. Draco and Harry stood up and held their hands together for a few seconds, the only thing keeping then together. The only thing keeping them from leaving eachother. If the other student had been their they could have stayed their all day, just Harry and his favorite boy sitting on the stairs. Draco dropped his hand and Harry went to his potions class. Harry met his friends at the door.   
“Where did you go mate we were worried sick.” Ron said. He placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. He had a look of distress on his face and for a moment Harry felt bad for making his friends worry but then remembered the moment he and Draco had on the stairs and felt a warmth spread through him. It was happiness, something he hadn’t felt in a while.  
“I was in the bathroom.”   
“That was one long bathroom break.”  
“Uh ya, didn’t sleep well felt sick.”  
“Interesting, especially since Draco went to the bathroom as—“  
“I wasn’t in the bathroom with Draco Hermione!”   
Harry looked at his friends. And turned around. He felt his face turning red, the blood rushed through his ears.   
Across the hall Draco was having the same conversation.   
“Draco.” Blaise snapped his fingers to get Draco’s attention back  
“Are you alright? You’ve been acting differently since you got back from that detention.”   
“Ya just didn’t sleep well, felt sick.”  
“Ya you were up all night reading a—” Pansley froze “book” she spit the word out with disgust.   
“So what I was reading a book, what if I like to read?”  
Pansley and Blaise looked at eachother. Their look was broken as they brought their attention to the potions classroom door as it opened.   
All of the students walked into the classroom. Most chattering among themselves. Draco and Harry didn’t acknowledge eachother and went to their normal seats. Unfortunately for them, they would be working in pairs that day and Draco and Harry where the only ones left without partners.   
“Well then.” Snape said in his usual monotone voice, “the instructions are on the board, begin.” As Harry and Draco began getting their things out Mgongall stepped into the classroom.   
“Proffessor may I have Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter for a moment in my office.”  
“Of course.” Snape said through purses lips as he went back to explaining the potion they would be making.   
Hermione met Harry’s eyes and gave him a look that said what did you do this time.  
Harry shrugged at her and followed Draco out the door.   
The two boys entered Mgongalls office and sat down at her desk facing her. She had a worried look on her face.   
“Boys, I called you in here to warn you about Professor Umbridge.” Harry looked at Draco out of the corner of his eye, his face seemed serious but he saw right through his mask, he was worried.   
“Just be careful around her, always check around you before you do something, especially you Harry, she already has a target on your back.”  
Draco nodded and Harry looked at Mgongall. Had she known? Had she known that he and Draco had a moment on the stairs?   
“Well then go on back to class, please remember my warning boys, it’s for your safety.”  
Harry and Draco stood, Draco exited the room first and before Harry could go Mgongall called him.   
“Potter, if you wish to visit your god father, just come to my office, I prefer you to use a fireplace that isn’t being watched.   
“Thank you, Professor.”  
Mgongall smiled “of course, now off you go.”   
Harry left the small office and made his way to the potions classroom. To his surprise Draco was standing outside the door.  
“I didn’t want to go in before you, incase Snape would go after you for being late.”  
Harry looked down, he could feel his ears turning red.  
Draco stood for a few seconds and opened the door into the classroom.   
“Well boys,” Snape looked over them. “Get started with your Amortentia.”   
“Yes sir.” Draco said promptly, but Harry didn’t say anything. Snape huffed at Harry before walking away.   
“Yikes this looked complicated,” Harry said scanning over the page.  
“Not really if you do everything correctly, plus their isn’t any cutting and the stirring isn’t so—“ Draco realized he was ranting. He looked down and felt his face turning red.   
“How did you get so good at potions.” Harry whispered while starting to crush and gather some ingredients.  
Draco looked up and whispered back, “I guess my father expects it.”  
Harry nodded his head and started to add ingredients into his pot while Draco started with his. As Harry began to put in some crushed berries Draco grabbed his hand.   
“You have to put in this first.”  
He grabbed a pinch of herbs and sprinkled them in carefully. Harry watched in aw as Draco worked with his hands so delicately.   
“Their now you—“ Draco saw Harry’s face, “um you can add the berries.” He released Harry’s hand and went back to his won potion. Harry saw the potion developing a beautiful shine and smoke start to rise.   
“Thank you, Draco.” Harry looked at Draco and Draco’s face turned red. “It’s nothing really, plus if you had messed it up I never would have forgiven myself.” Draco looked into Harry’s deep green eyes, he wanted to know all of his thoughts, all of the terrible things he’s seen.   
His thoughts were interrupted when Snape walked up to two boys.  
“Well Potter, it looked like you aren’t going to kill anyone with your potion today, tell me what you smell.” Snape looked at Harry and Harry smelled the potion.   
“Uh, I smell- uh freshly polished wood and men’s cologne.” Harry looked down.   
“Hm and Mr. Malfoy.”  
Malfoy looked at Snape and took a smell of his potion, he started proudly. “Sir I smell fresh parchment and-“ he froze he smelled Harry’s shampoo.   
“Well.” Snape presses on   
“Strawberry and lily shampoo.” Draco whispered   
“I didn’t catch that mr. Malfoy”  
“Strawberry and Lily shampoo.”   
“Very good, put it in a vile for me and clean out your pots.”  
“Yes sir.” Harry and Draco said in unison.   
Snape continued around the room to Pansley and Blaise, but hermione was looking back at Draco, fresh parchment? He liked to read! Maybe Draco wasn’t so bad, Hermione thought.


End file.
